Mrs Chad Dylan Cooper
by mUsIcLoVeRr3
Summary: Hi, I'm Sonny Cooper. This is the story of my wedding day! Enjoy! : COPYRIGHT IS NOT INTENDED! -Not the best summery... I know! Sorry :D-


"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe my little girl is getting married today!" Connie Munroe sighed again as she helped dress the bride of the day, Sonny Munroe.

Yes, I, Sonny Munroe, am getting married today.

"I know mom, it's a blur to me too!" I said, as I breathed in and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hey mom, Tawni, Lucy, Zora, Kelly –original character- can I have a second alone?" I asked, glancing at my mom and my bridesmaids.

"Sure" They said as they filed out of the room.

I just stared at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a custom designed Vera Wang white poffy but Sonny-fied dress. My makeup was light but perfect in that way. I'm wearing a blue clip that my grandmother, and mother wore on their wedding day, along with my Perl drop earrings that my father gifted me with before he passed away, which matched perfectly with the strand of Perls that's running across my neck. My hair is curled and is half up, in a fancy manner. I just stared at myself.

I sat down on the couch and played with the diamond ring on my finger. I feel sort of bad for having this thought run through my head but it just happened, Was this the right thing to do? Am I making a mistake?

I thought about it and smacked myself mentally. Oww.. But deep down I know that I am meant to be here today, to marry that very amazing blond, blue eyed man standing at the alter. I got up, twirled around one last time, deciding that this WAS right, because I am in love with the former 'teenage heartthrob' aka Chad Dylan Cooper.

I heard a knocking at the door and stated that it was ok to come in. my mom walked in and told me that it was time. I grabbed my beautiful bouquet pull of red roses –cliché I know- and followed my mom out of the room.

First my mother was escorted to her seat, then Tawni, Zora, and Kelly walked with their assigned groomsmen. Then Lucy, my maid of honor, walked down the isle with Chad's longtime best childhood friend Mark-original character-, elbows locked together, smiling brightly.

My little nephew, Jason-original character- walked down the isle with the rings on a silk pillow, followed by Chad's adorable little 5 year old cousin Carrie –original character-

The next thing I knew, I was walking myself down the isle, my eyes locked with the sparkly blue eyes standing at the alter. I finally made my way down the long isle, and faced Chad, smiling to the extent that my face would be hurting tomorrow. The priest started the ceremony and before I knew it –again- we were saying 'I do'. We exchanged rings and the priest said the famous 6 worded sentence, You may now kiss the bride! We did as told and the church started clapping. We parted from eachother, smiling brightly, as we turned around to face our guests. We walked down the isle, the rest of the wedding party following, then the guests. We greeted and thanked the guests, went about a mile down, to take pictures with the wedding party at the beach. Everything was going perfectly and beautifully. Sooner or later, Chad and I were escorted and put ourselves into the sleek black limo that would take us to the reception, OUR reception!

I took this opportunity to breathe in and smile hugely at my HUSBAND!

"Can you believe it!?" I asked Chad, who was smiling and staring at me.

"Yes, because I am now finally married to the love of my life" he said smoothly, we then of course, kissed –aha-

"Oh yeah, and for the record, I almost, almost fainted when I saw you when I entered, you were amazing up there! I mean you looked handsome." I laughed as he 'popped his color'

We met everyone inside the hall and started to mingle. When the speeches were given I almost teared, today really was the greatest day ever. Tawni's made me laugh the most. She talked about how Chad and I 'hated' each other while we were teens on Condor Studios. We toasted and ate the delicious food.

Soon after it was time for the bride & grooms first dance together. Chad and I walked onto the floor and started swaying back and forth.

"I love you" Chad said, staring into my eyes as we swayed some more.

"Likewise, Cooper" I said laughing; we used to call each other by our last names.

"Hey you're a Cooper now too" Chad reminded me.

"And I'm loving being a Cooper" I said just before the song ended, when I kissed him, the audience aww-ed.

We then started dancing with our guests to fun songs. At one point I saw Chad dancing with some of our little (Under the ages of 7) cousins/nieces/nephews. I know he's going to be a great father; when the time comes of course. The evening progressed and it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet and the groom to throw the garder. I threw the bouquet and my cousin Macy –original character- caught it. Chad threw the garder, and his best mad, Mark, actually caught it.

Not far after, Chad and I were making our way towards the exit, mostly everyone (Except our parents) has left and we were getting ready to leave. We're heading to Italy for the month.

"Bye mom! I'll call you the first thing when we get back!" I said laughingly as I hugged my mom.

"Don't be in such a rush, I'll be fine! Enjoy being married!" she mused, shaking me lightly.

"Bye!" Chad and I both said happily before we stepped into the limo, I had changed into sweats because going on a plane with a poofy dress—didn't seem fun.

"That was… perfect!" I said after the driver started for the airport.

"I know, but I just really needed the 'I do's' and I would've been happy enough!" Chad chirped, kissing my cheek. I laughed and rested my head on his inviting shoulder, thinking about the future I will now be able to have with the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. 'Finally I'm Mrs. Sonny Cooper!' was my last thought before I drifted off into sleep, thinking about the great adventures/drama to come!


End file.
